The Vixen
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: "You just don't know when to stop do you? Tell you what Jackie, play a quick game with me. Best out of three, see who is the really talent less one. I win, you get to run 20 laps around the stadium. You win, I'll run the laps." or neil comes to see his boyfriend practice and the freshman gets a rude awakening


"Your groupie is back, Kevin!" Nicky's loud voice echoed through the plexiglass area, ringing over the constant sound of the ball hitting the walls and nets. Kevin glared at the backliner for a second, waiting for the play to end before he turned his head to look towards the stand, tugging his helmet off in the process.

"Don't call him that," Kevin growled, a smile slipping on his face without warning at the sight of 'groupie'.

Neil Josten was as much of groupie to Kevin as much as Andrew was excited to come to practice. Not at all, but still willing. But those thoughts were not appropriate at practice.

Neil Josten was actually Kevin's boyfriend, had been for the last year or so, and loved watching the Exy practices even though he wanted to be geared up and playing along with them. Sadly, Neil had to settle for being a Vixen, the closest he would ever get to participating in an Exy game. Kevin knew of the skill that Neil had, back in high school and at night practices that he sometimes joined in on when Andrew allowed him. But Neil would not risk anything just for a game.

It had started all those years ago in the shitty gym of Millport High, when Andrew had attempted to break Neil's rib cage when he attempted to run. Kevin had hand picked Neil, the only possible recruit with promise in his eyes. Besides Janie Smalls. He did not understand why the kid did not want to go to Palmetto and play Exy for five years. That is when Neil revealed Nathaniel.

Kevin had been petrified at the time, his involvement with Riko and the Moriyamas still fresh in his head, but he could see the desperation in his eyes. The desperate need to fit in somewhere and he had definitely taken a huge risk with even playing at Millport. So between Kevin and Wymack, they worked something out with the school board to get Neil a scholarship. They had agreed on the terms that Neil go to the FBI and cooperate with them. With his longing to belong, Neil agreed and found the next best thing to playing Exy. Cheering on Exy.

Andrew had not been accepting at first, but with time he had come to tolerate Neil's tendency to be around Kevin and later their relationship. Kevin liked to believe that Andrew was relieved by Neil's ability to calm Kevin down and so he did not have to 'babysit' him all the time. Neil did a great job with taming Kevin in a way that alcohol and Andrew's scathing remarks could never.

"He?" Jack, the striker that Kevin had picked that turned out to be a complete ass hat. Kevin could see Matt and Nicky stiffen in the corner of his eye, Andrew shifting his weight and spinning his racquet in his hands.

"But he is wearing a skirt," Jack's voice was laced with disgust, a tone that he took with everyone but Kevin. Especially with Nicky who was openly gay and Andrew who did not hide his close 'friendship' with one of the soccer players from downstairs. Kevin never hid his relationship with Neil, even though he preached heterosexuality being easier in Pro-Exy life. Neil was too good for that. Kevin wondered how Jack did not know about his boyfriend.

"So?" Allison, surprisingly, came to Neil's defense, her jaw clenched as she stared down the freshman. Neil had discovered once joining the Vixens that he liked wearing skirts and 'pretty things' as Neil called them. The younger man spend so much time around the Foxes and in Kevin's room that the rest of the older Foxes were used to him wearing his pretty things. Neil had actually gained a bunch of older 'siblings' when he was first introduced to the Foxes. Matt and Nicky protected him and took the roles of big brothers and the girls loved shopping and having sleepovers with Neil when Kevin allowed it. The only Foxes that did not show outward affection to Neil were the twins, but Aaron was close to him through Katelyn and Andrew considered him one of them and both would protect him against Jack's slanderous words.

"It isn't right. Imagine what his daddy would think about him now?" Kevin's jaw clenched, tearing his eyes from his boyfriend to glare at the freshman. Riko had 'exposed' Neil's past, not that any of The Butcher's men could touch Neil now, and it seems the freshman was well versed in the rumors. Sheena was shaking her head at Jack's side, her eyes tinged with jealousy as she glared in Neil's direction. Probably because Neil could pull off any outfit better than her.

"Nothing considering he choked on his own blood and is in the coldest circle of hell," Kevin sneered, letting Renee take his racquet from him, she was the safest person to have taken it of the other Foxes. He could hear the door being unbolted, his dad's voice muffled through the glass. Kevin did not turn away from Jack until small, yet strong, arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him back.

"Kev," Neil hummed, sliding around Kevin's body to stand between him and the freshman. It seems that Neil had not yet been acquainted with any of the freshman since the others stared in curiosity while Jack and Sheena stared him down dirtily. Despite the eyes on him though, Neil only had eyes for Kevin, resting his chin on his padded chest to stare up at him.

"Baby," Kevin greeted, glaring at Jack one more time before looking down at his boyfriend, thick arms wrapping around his slim waist, "How was you day?"

"Good until now, I guess," Neil responded, reaching up to stroke the queen tattoo on Kevin's cheek, one of the sure fire way to calm the striker down. Kevin's body sagged slightly releasing out the tension that had been there from before.

"Hi Neil!" Nicky beamed, his stormy face brightening in an attempt to ease the tension. Nicky hated confrontation, but was not afraid to get down and dirty if someone messed with his family or the foxes. Neil remained in Kevin's arms, but turned his head to look at the backliner.

"Hey Nicky, I saw you block on of Dan's shots! Way to go!" Neil smiled happily, his Vixen behavior coming out. Nicky's smile widening further. Kevin could see he longed to move forward and hug Neil, but appreciated that he did not.

"Thank you so much, baby bro! I also love the skirt! And the boots? Like you can step on me and I'd thank you!" Nicky gushed. Neil had on a grey sweater that revealed some of his shoulders and his scars and an orange skirt that went down to his thighs. Kevin was thankful it was not the obnoxious orange he was currently wearing. He also stood about five inches taller with his black over-the-knee boots that looked like they could kill someone and would be hard to walk in. But Neil, like Allison and Dan, did not waver. Neil made to response, but the self-destructive Jack opened his mouth once again.

"Of course the fag would like the wannabe girl." Neil stiffened in time with Kevin, turning around in his arms to stare at the freshman.

"And who are you? A freshman that doesn't know his place?" Neil's voice was leveled, none of the kindness or affection that he used with Kevin or Nicky present.

"Who are you? Some cheerleader groupie that wants to get with Kevin Day?" Jack sneered, Neil's hands clutching Kevin's in warning. The striker pulled his boyfriend against him tightly, also in warning since he knew his boyfriend's temper as much as his own.

"That's Jack, Neil." Aaron informed the Vixen, who made a noise in the back of his throat before a smirk slid on his face.

"Oh, that is who you are then, Jack. Seems to me like you would rather take my spot as Kevin's 'groupie' with the amount of time you spend attempting to suck his dick," Neil's smirk was twisting into the knife sharp smile that belonged to his father and Kevin knew that this would not end pretty. Jack's face flared in anger and the racquet in his hand came up fractionally, setting many things in motion.

Nicky, Allison, and Renee all let out cries as Kevin lifted his boyfriend and turned so he was in between him and Jack, Matt and Dan started shouting and Andrew and Aaron came forward from where they were standing on the outskirts, heading towards Jack. Andrew knocked the racquet out of Jack's hand, standing between Kevin and him, daring him to actually do something.

"Rivers! Get off my court!" Wymack shouted, having seen Jack's motion and would not tolerate it, especially on a Vixen.

"No! This talent less slut comes out during a FOX practice and says shit about me, yet you protect him like he is a god. Perhaps he gets on his knees for all of you," Jack's voice was whiny and cracked at the end, when Kevin abandoned his protective stance to advance on him. Heels clicking sounded after him and Neil once more was between them, Andrew standing near to interfere if need be. Neil placed a hand on his chest, his eyes focused on Jack however.

"You just don't know when to stop do you? Tell you what Jackie, play a quick game with me. Best out of three, see who is the really talent less one. I win, you get to run 20 laps around the stadium. You win, I'll run the laps." The Foxes smirked, knowing damn well that Neil would no trouble running that amount and more. Neil had never had any trouble running and could out run them all. Another reason why Kevin had picked him. Jack looked to consider before agreeing. He did not know that Neil had initially been Kevin's first pick.

"Get your gear then," Jack sneered, baring his teeth at the other Foxes until they left the court. Neil shook his head, making his way towards Kevin and using his boyfriend for balance as he stepped out of his heels, Kevin holding him steady.

"Don't need any gear," Neil hummed, brushing Kevin's tattoo when the striker made a noise of protest.

"I'd like to use your helmet just in case," Neil placated Kevin, both of them knowing that Jack would try to get physical with him, but he would not be fast enough to land a hit and Neil would be winning while he was trying to take him out.

"Of course baby, try not to get too bruised yeah?" Kevin murmured, placing his sweaty helmet onto Neil's head and kissing the 2 on the front of the helmet. Neil was beaming at him, gently taking his racquet from Renee and spinning it in his hands briefly to get a feel for it. Neil did not have a custom racquet of his own, but was pretty good with Kevin's racquet, despite the height difference. Kevin took Neil's heels and his knees socks that he had under the boots and made his way over to the others, bolting the door behind him. The only one on the court were Neil, Jack, and Renee.

"Neil's gonna kick his ass in a skirt," Dan beamed, her face practically smashed against the glass as a barefoot Neil made his way to the middle to wait for Renee to shoot off the ball. Jack's mouth was moving, but Neil's face remained flat under Kevin's helmet.

"The freak is gonna end up in the hospital in five minutes," Sheena voiced her unwanted opinion, the older Foxes smirking as Renee hit the ball into play and Neil body checked Jack out of the way so he could catch it, the freshman staring at him in surprise. Within ten seconds, the goal was lighting up red, Renee pouting slightly that she had not been able to block it.

"You don't understand freshman," Andrew hummed, watching Neil get set up once more, a huffing Jack across from him, facing Renee.

"Kevin hand picked Neil to be a starting striker last year, he chose to be a Vixen instead," Nicky hummed, the romantic lilt to his voice like any time he talked about others' relationships, "Jack would be replaced in a heartbeat if Neil wanted to play," Nicky continued, cheering when Neil used Kevin's racquet to sweep Jack's feet from under him and took eight steps before he twisted his body in a way they only saw when Kevin was on the court. A Raven tactic. The goal lighting up made all the Foxes cheer.

Jack got the next goal, knocking into Neil hard enough to send the Vixen skidding across the floor, a hole forming in the elbow of his sweater that caused Allison to grumble under her breath. Nicky teased Kevin when they caught a flash of lace under Neil's skirt. Neil had been took concerned with checking himself for injuries to get the next goal. Tied up, Jack seemed to be smug as if he had won, but in the end it was Neil who had made the winning shot. Kevin cheered along with the others, watching his boyfriend pant on the court. Andrew nudge his side knowingly.

"Junkie," he hissed, though there was not the usual snark behind it. This was probably the closest that Kevin would get to seeing Andrew affectionate.

"Neil!" Matt was the one to shout this time, causing Kevin's head to shoot up in time to see Jack coming at Neil with the his racquet once more. He was already making for the door when Neil hooked Kevin's racquet with Jack's and twisted it until Jack's racquet went flying across the court. But that did not seem to stop the freshman from coming at the Vixen. Kevin's had just gotten the door open when Jack's shout sounded out. Neil was staring at Renee speechless, the goalkeeper in possession of Kevin's racquet once more and the freshman collapsed on the floor holding his ankle.

Kevin swept his boyfriend up into his arms, yanking the helmet off and cradling him close. He had some bruising from not playing with gear, but seemed overall okay.

"Renee," Wymack's voice was careful as Allison gently tugged the racquet from the rainbow haired girl's hands. Renee looked at Wymack, her lip trembling slightly but otherwise as flat as Andrew's.

"He was going to hurt Neil," her voice gave away the guilt she was feeling and Allison wrapped her in her arms quickly, murmuring to her.

"I know, Reynolds get her changed. Dan go get Abby," The girls all got moving to follow the orders. Wymack then turned to his son and did a quick assessment of Neil to make sure he had no injuries. He liked Neil, the boy was good for Kevin and a good addition to the 'monsters'.

"We'll end practice for today, Rivers is going to need to go to the hospital. Kevin make sure you ice Neil's elbow and none of the 'I'm fine' bullshit. I'll call Nancy to let her know you will be missing practice tomorrow," Neil nodded along with Kevin, burying his face against Kevin's jersey. Kevin carried his boyfriend off the court, Matt having grabbed Kevin's racquet and helmet while Aaron had Neil's shoes and socks.

"I don't think Jackie is going to be running those 20 laps anytime soon," Neil murmured to Kevin, the striker chuckling to himself as he pressed a kiss to Neil's sweaty hair. No one said anything when Neil stripped out with them, Andrew and Kevin shielding most of his body from the curious freshman. No said a thing when Neil came out of the locker room, a clean jersey with Kevin's name and number on it tucked into his skirt and a stiff walk with a smug, yet sated Kevin at his side, hand resting on his hip.

* * *

hi! so this is my first attempt at the AFTG fandom! it kind of has taken over my life in the last two months and i regret nothing! there are not enough kevin and neil fics out there so i decided to write one that had been suck in my head for a while! i also have a soulmate and a/b/o one in my head if you guys want to see those? let me know how you guys like this one!


End file.
